A Hogwarts Christmas Part Six: Minerva
by Evan Mers
Summary: Minerva McGonagall past Christmases have been upsetting, but this year's Christmas ends with a bang! The final part of a series.


Author's Note:

See my profile for any copyright information.

For every story in this Christmas series, the setting is slightly Alternate Universe (AU). These stories do not match up completely with the books. In these stories, Harry is in his 5th year at Hogwarts and the twins are in their 7th year, before they drop out.

I apologize for this story being late again. I was unable to upload it until now.

Each part of this series has correspondent story on Alexifulamendris's profile, so go check them out! ( u/4462061/Alexifulamendris)

Minerva McGonagall stared at the small amount of presents sitting on the table in front of her. She had been sitting like that, unmoving, for quite a while now. She knew that Christmas was a time for joy, but she could not help but notice that the number of presents waiting for her in the morning began dwindling in recent years. While she appreciated the presents that were there, she missed the people who could not send her a gift.

Her parents, Robert McGonagall and Isobel Ross, had had spoiled her and her two brothers on Christmas with a mountain of presents. Those times had always been filled with excitement and merriment, until young Minerva began noticing the creases around her mother's face from frowning and her eyes that seemed forever bloodshot. While she attended Hogwarts, her family continued to send her presents and her newfound friend, Pomona Sprout, added to the pile.

After leaving Hogwarts she met her first love, a muggle named Dougal McGregor. She had cherished his presents over all the others. His presents were not among the presents in front of her now. They had disappeared from the pile of presents many moons ago and would never return.

Her former boss at the Ministry and close friend, Elphinestone Urquart, never failed to send her expensive gifts for the holiday. She knew that the gifts were to win over her affections, but she never had the heart to tell him that his presents, no matter how expensive, would never match up to those from Dougal. She had finally agreed to marry Elphinestone only after Dougal's death, but she never completely got over the muggle man. She doubted she ever would. She continued staring at the presents on the table, knowing it would have been a bit larger if her husband had still be alive.

One of the presents was a glass vase filled with a bouquet of colorful flowers. Minerva did not need to look at the gift tag to know that they were from her dear friend Pomona. Her lips formed a sad smile and she gently caressed a purple flower pedal. Her eyes moved an oddly-shaped present. It was flatter than the present beside it, but also round and lumpy. She already knew that under the wrapping paper would be a plate of Hagrid's famous brownies. He sent them every year, also she never ate them for fear of losing a tooth. She did not understand how the half-giant managed to eat his own treats. She removed the wrapper paper anyway in order to avoid seeming rude. She turned her attention to the final present, upon which sat an envelope sealed by the Headmaster. Like Hagrid's present, it was unnecessary for her to open the letter; she knew it was an invitation to spend the day in the Headmaster's office. She shook her head. She had told Dumbledore a thousand times that she would be more than willing to spend the holiday with him and an invitation was not necessary. She believed the old man sent one every year anyway for good measure.

Setting the envelope aside, she walked over to her present for Dumbledore, located on her nightstand. After shrinking it, she placed it in her pocket and left her room. They would exchange presents in his office, like they did each year.

The walk from her office on the first floor to Albus's on the third floor was not as long as it seemed. Of course, she had made the trip many of times before and was most likely just used to the distance. Even the chill of the castle did not bother her; she had been in this castle for many years. She was glad that the corridors were empty; the children should be with their families for Christmas and the more that were able to leave for the holiday, the better.

"Candy cane." She said to the large gargoyle when she reached the third floor. The stone creature stepped aside, revealing a spiraling staircase, which she climbed without a moment's hesitation. She knocked just once on the door. A second later, the door opened and Minerva stepped inside.

Two chairs sat facing one another in the center of the room, a platter of sandwiches and cookies to match the season sat on a nearby table. Albus Dumbledore occupied one of the chairs.

"Merry Christmas, Albus." She greeted, smiling. This Christmas was already less lonely than it had been this morning. She took a seat in the chair opposite the headmaster.

"Merry Christmas, Minerva." Dumbledore replied, nodding in her direction. Minerva removed his present from inside her pocket, set it back to its proper size, and handed it to her friend. He smiled, but instead of opening it, he gestured to his desk. She followed his hand and noticed a present levitating over to her. It landed gently in her lap and she looked up at the aged man. "You first this year." He said. That was the first surprise of the day; he always opened his gift first. She appreciated the change, though.

She opened her gift, carefully removing the ribbons and the paper. She looked down at her new presents with a large smile across her face. "Albus, this is wonderful." She said, gazing at a box, red socks, and a gift card to her favorite robe shop. She opened the box and pulled out a witch's hat. "I've been needing a new hat." It was true. The hat she wore every day had been a gift from her late husband. She was glad for the excuse to be rid of it now. Not that she didn't like it, but it was a sad reminder of one more person she had lost. She placed her new hat on her head. _It fits perfectly_. She thought.

"And what's a new hat without new robes to go with it?" He added.

She thanked him and they exchanged smiles. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open yours." She urged.

Albus quickly unwrapped his gift, smiling down at the tin of muggle sweets. "Thank you, Minerva." He said, holding the tin up to her. She glanced around at the various cookies, chocolate-covered nuts, and candies before deciding on a chocolate cherry. He chose a gingerbread cookie and closed the container. He moved the tin box to his desk and vanished the wrapping paper.

After eating their treats, they talked about the current school year and how they have been occupying their spare time. They both knew that spare time in Hogwarts was difficult to come by, especially as-of-late. When she wasn't teaching or administering detention, she was grading homework papers, watching the halls for misbehavior, or talking with Albus about important information about their dangerous situation with Voldemort.

The conversation had moved onto a lighter topic of Quidditch and which house would win this year, which they both hoped would be Gryffindor, when Dumbledore suddenly looked at his office door and opened it with a wave of his hand, revealing Professor Severus Snape on the other side, his hand poised to knock. He lowered his hand and stepped inside. Minerva noticed he was carrying a copper cage containing a small bird.

"Welcome, Severus and Merry Christmas." Albus greeted.

"Yes, Merry Christmas, Severus." She repeated. Snape's frown widened and glanced around the office. Minerva was not the least bit surprised about the lack of response from the man. He seemed to despise the holiday and everything related to it. In fact, he seemed to despise happiness itself. Albus conjured an extra chair and offered it to the man. He sat and Minerva offered him a cup of tea, which he accepted to her surprise.

"I would return the sentiment if you two had any respect for how I like to celebrate my holidays." Severus said in his monotonous voice. _Or lack thereof._ Minerva thought. _How can anyone be so dull all of the time?_

"Dear boy," Dumbledore said, "you should realize by now that we won't abide by that. Everyone deserves merriment on this day."

"And if I don't want merriment?" Snape replied. Minerva scoffed in her head. _Who doesn't_ want _happiness?_ "If I wish only for solitude?" Minerva was perfectly fine with the dark-haired man leaving the room if he did not wish to be there. She needed to be around people who would cheer her up and she highly doubted Severus would do that, or would even want to.

She decided not to say what she was thinking and instead settled on, "Albus doesn't understand those words, Severus." It was far from the truth, Minerva knew, but she desperately wanted the environment to remain joyous. She was feeling much better than she had been earlier that morning. "Besides, we could all use merriment in these times."

"I had a feeling you two would offer no such respect." Snape said. _Respect?!_ She thought, annoyed. _We attempt to make your Christmas a little less lonely and you can't even appreciate it?_ Still, he had seemed a bit less bitter. Perhaps he was enjoying their company after all. "Propriety then demands that I give a gift as well." That statement threw Minerva through a loop. Snape was giving them gifts? She decided to hold her surprise at bay until she saw what he had gotten them.

The Potions Professor grabbed the cage that he had brought with him and handed it to Minerva. She studied the small bird inside. "Is this transfiguration?" She asked, although she already knew the answer. She could always tell when something was the product of her subject. She looked up at Snape, who nodded. "You did a remarkable job." She noticed the smug expression on his face and decided to make it disappear. "You must have had an excellent teacher."

Instead of frowning, as she expected he would, his grin grew wider. "I believe it was natural talent." She scowled at him and continued looking at the bird. _It really was quite wonderful._ She thought.

"And for you." Snape said. Minerva looked up and saw three pairs of dark socks being handed to the headmaster. Those had also been transfigured. She wondered what the original material had been.

"A merry Christmas it is indeed." Dumbledore said, as he replaced the holiday socks he had been wearing with his new ones. "Nice and warm, just the way I like them." Minerva never understood what it was about socks that her friend enjoyed so much, but she was glad that he was happy.

She turned her attention to Albus, ready to pick up their conversation where they left off as Snape took his leave, but to her surprise the Potions Professor stayed where he was and even joined in their conversation. Minerva wondered what caused him to stay this Christmas when he had never stayed before, but she actually enjoyed his company. Of course, it was not to last. Not ten minutes had passed before Snape stood to leave, making excuses as to why he could not stay longer, but Albus and Minerva knew him better than to believe the words for true. Ever since meeting him, the two of them knew Severus Snape was not one to socialize, but that didn't stop them from coming up with counter-excuses to keep him there a while longer. However, they let him go eventually, a moment of silence ensuing after the door closed behind him.

"Are you going to name the bird?" Albus asked, breaking the silence.

Minerva realized she had been petting the caged creature after Severus had left. "I wasn't sure at first, but I think I will." She was afraid of becoming too attached to the bird. She knew the rules of transfiguration better than most; she knew the bird was not to last very long. "I don't want to have a nameless bird, and we all know I don't put much faith in luck, but perhaps it will bring some."

Dumbledore nodded and she knew he understood perfectly. He, too, knew how creating life out of nothing worked. The creature lived so long as the maker lived. She glanced at the door out of which Severus had left. She hoped the bird would have a long life. "So, what will you name it?"

She smiled. She already thought of that, even when she was unsure of giving it a name at all. "I'm afraid I've been calling it Leander in my mind from the moment Severus handed me him." She stroked the bird's head again. It was the name she had planned on giving to her firstborn son, if she had ever had children.

"Leander is a fine name." Albus agreed, reaching for another cookie on his desk. Another bout of silence fell and Minerva found herself thinking of past lovers and all of the chances she had missed for having children. She had only really wanted children with Dougal. But she was too old to reproduce now and had no partner anyway. _Plus,_ she thought, _this is not a great time to have a child. Their life would be miserable._ That last word reminded her of Severus; he was the most miserable person she had ever met. He, too, had lost the love of his life and now he was fighting a battle from two sides, his entire life on the line. "So, do you think he's doing well?" She asked aloud.

Dumbledore paused before answering; it wasn't an easy question to answer. "I think he's doing as well as could be reasonably expected." He finally replied. She nodded, agreeing. "I got him a pensieve for Christmas. Perhaps that will help get through the things he doesn't wish to discuss with me." This shocked Minerva. Albus usually gave people socks for the holiday, most likely expecting others to love the clothing as much as he did. She knew there was a deeper reason for getting him a pensieve that he was not letting on, but she knew better than to ask. Dumbledore had his secrets and he held very tightly to them.

Thankfully, the conversation took a turn for the better as they discussed small things, such as what they would be eating for the feast that night and the pipe fixture on the fifth floor. Minerva still suspected that the ghost of Myrtle Warren had been the cause of the breakage, but she did not voice this for she had no conclusive evidence. Every now and then they would just come to the end of a conversation and sit in silence, but it was very comfortable. They didn't need to exchange words in order to enjoy each other's company. Minerva was feeling much better now. That was, five knocks, all within seconds of each other, were heard on the other side of the door.

The two of them exchanged confused glances before the older man walked over to the door, opening it just enough to peer at whoever had interrupted them. Suddenly, the headmaster was shoved aside and a toad dressed in all pink strode into the room as if she owned it.

Albus opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted before he could get a single word out. "Albus, I'll have you know that there is a whole hall on the second floor that is filled with fireworks." The toad croaked. "How could you let something like this happen in your school?"

The headmaster stood his full height before responding. "I'm afraid, Dolores, that I have no idea what you are talking about."

The toad's squat face flattened as it frowned. "Of course you don't." Minerva growled quietly to herself. "Like I said, there is a whole hall filled with fireworks. I would like you to fix this, seeing as you're supposed to be the head of the school."

Minerva had had enough. _Supposed to be?_ She thought furiously. _He_ is _the head of this school!_ She rose from her seat, ready to put the woman in her rightful place. "Dolores, I assure you that if he'd known something was going on, we'd _both_ be there." She said in the calmest voice she could manage.

"Oh, I expected he didn't know." Minerva's frown deepened. "I'm just saying he should have." The toad turned to Dumbledore again. "I ran into Fillius on the way here and he's trying to be useful in ridding the castle of them. I'm going to go and find who is responsible. Are you going to do anything?" Minerva nearly snapped, but she stopped herself from lunging at the ugly creature in front of her. _You're better than that._ She reminded herself, trying to calm her rage. _You're better than her. Don't let her doubt that for a second!_

Albus began to reply, but this time Minerva was the one to interrupt him. She did not want her friend's Christmas to be ruined. "The second floor, you said?" She asked the toad. "I will go and aid Fillius. I'm sure there's no reason for the Headmaster to be bothered." She emphasized his title. "It was probably an easy solution that Fillius has found already." _And one that you haven't._ She added in her mind. She turned to Albus. "Will you watch Leander while I'm gone?"

"Of course, Minerva. Just call if you need assistance. I seem to remember you having a good transfiguration professor." He teased, escorting her and the toad to the door. "See you soon, Minerva. Merry Christmas, Dolores." His smile did not touch his eyes as he closed the door.

Once alone with the creature, she gracefully descended the staircase, not waiting for the other woman, although she managed to keep up. When they reached the foot of the stairs, they went their separate ways without a word, Minerva walking briskly towards the stairs leading down to the second floor and the toad hopping its way along the corridor in the opposite direction.

McGonagall sighed once she was completely alone, relieved beyond measure at the absence of that despicable excuse of a human being. She was sure the fireworks would be gone by the time she got there; Fillius Flitwick was a clever and talented wizard.

Unfortunately, she was wrong about the hallway being cleared. The entire length of the corridor was littered with fireworks hissing and expelling smoke of blue, green, yellow, and every other color she could think of. The Weasley twins immediately came to mind once she saw the mess. Professor Flitwick was standing at the opposite end of the hall, all of his attempts at charming the fireworks failing miserably. He glanced up when she arrived and shrugged. _Alright._ She thought, looking down at the mess again. _Time to discover just how clever those boys are._ She pointed her wand at a firework that was ready to explode and attempted to vanish it. To her surprise, the firework multiplied instead of disappearing. She tried a different spell, but it was in vain. _Perhaps we have taught those boys a little too much._ She thought grimly. _Why must they always prank their fellow students?_ She quickly and carefully made her way to the other side to join Fillius and the two of them put their heads together to figure out the solution.

It was not too long before the corridor was once again clear and empty of fireworks, although it had felt like forever. The two professors thanked the other for their help and they went their separate ways.

McGonagall decided it would be best if she found the toad and informed her that the problem was taken care of and that she had two main suspects that she would discipline on her own. She made her way up the stairs, knowing where the other woman would look for her prey first.

As she approached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor, she heard a commotion down the corridor. Abandoning the portrait, who complained about her indecision, she strode down the corridor, coming closer to the croaking voice that was unfortunately familiar.

"'Haven't done anything?'" The toad croaked in a mocking voice. "First, that fiasco on the second floor, and now trying to use the owls to…" Just then, Minerva had caught up to them. She saw the pink toad standing close to Harry Potter with her finger pointing in his face. _Just as I suspected._ She thought as she interrupted the other woman.

"Professor," She hated using that title with her, "what is the meaning of this?"

"I'm just disciplining a student." Umbridge explained.

"And what exactly has Mr. Potter done to warrant punishment?" She asked in the sternest voice she could muster. It worked on her students, perhaps it will work on this woman as well.

"My dear," Minerva flinched at the words, "surely you should know. You've just spent time cleaning up his first mess and now he's heading off to cause…"

"Why, Dolores, are you saying that Mr. Potter was able to create enchanted fireworks? I thought you said he had no talent?" She said, grinning. The toad gaped, apparently at a loss for words. "I'm certain that Mr. Potter is quite innocent." She continued, sounding satisfied. She turned towards the boy. "Happy Christmas, Potter. Go ahead and do whatever you were doing. You're free to go." Harry smiled and immediately left the scene.

"You cannot just let him go!" Umbridge argued. "I searched this hall for quite some time before I was able to catch him red-handed!"

Rage boiled within Minerva. _She was waiting for him to show up? Without proof that it was Potter's doing at all?_ "How did you catch him red-handed five floors above the scene of the crime?" She demanded.

"I caught him attempting to escape." The toad replied. "His alibi was full of holes."

"His alibi, hmm? And what was that?"

"He claimed he was on his way to the owlery to send a letter to someone, but all he had with him was a bag of bird feed." The woman said. "Trying to cause another disaster elsewhere, if you ask me."

"No one asked you." Minerva replied. _I can't_ stand _this…this…toad!_ "You will not punish any student unless you have _sufficient_ evidence!"

"What about the fireworks on the second floor?" Umbridge protested.

"You have no proof that Mr. Potter was behind it." Minerva replied. "Plus, the situation has been taken care of. It was quite easy, Dolores. I'm surprised you weren't able to do it yourself." She grinned.

"I am a busy woman!" Dolores exclaimed. "I don't have time to clean a hallway of fireworks."

"That's quite interesting," Minerva began, chuckling in her head, "because the fireworks disappeared on their own after a while."

"No no no. You must be mistaken. I must have made it easier for you and Fillius."

"Is that so?" She questioned. "I thought you were a busy woman who didn't have time to clean a hallway of fireworks."

The toad snarled at her. "I _am_ a busy woman and I certainly don't have time for _this_. If you ever interfere with Ministry business again, I'll have your job!" With that, the woman turned on her heel and walked down the corridor. Minerva stood there for a moment, seething in anger. _That woman!_ After a few moments, she decided to go back to Albus's office. After all, he helped her calm down once, he could certainly do it again.

Minerva opened the headmaster's office door. She was so angry at Umbridge that she had forgotten to knock. "That woman! She had the nerve to go up to the seventh floor and wait until she could run into Potter to try to give him detention for the fireworks downstairs! She had no proof that it could possibly be him besides her own will to make it so. And then, when I tell the boy to go because he's not in trouble, she tries to tell me that I'm interfering with Ministry business and that she'll see I'll lose my job! I'd like to see her try. Why, I'd curse her to…"

"Minerva." Albus said calmly. She took a deep breath and realized she hadn't been breathing while she had ranted. "We all know that this is a bad situation, but there is nothing I can do the keep the Ministry out of Hogwarts. Let's just relax and enjoy our Christmas." She nodded, still trying to calm down, and they sat in front of his desk.

They began talking about little, unimportant things; sometimes it helped to talk about things that didn't cause stress or worry. They talked like this for a while until they heard noises coming from outside and the two of them moved to the window simultaneously.

Several students were having a snowball fight near the frozen lake. Minerva could make out a few of the Weasley children as well as the dark hair of Harry Potter. She could barely tell from this distance, but she was sure that if Ron and Harry were there, Hermione would have joined them as well. It seemed to be peaceful playing until one of the Weasley twins threw a snowball that exploded upon impact.

"Not again." She sighed out of exasperation. "It was most likely them with the fireworks." She knew that Albus would know exactly whom she meant by "them". "I'll go put a stop to this." She made her way to the door, but Dumbledore called her back.

"Minerva, wait." She turned around. "They seem to be having fun."

She walked back over to the window and watched as the Granger girl created a dragon out of snow, which then rained snow upon the twins. She smiled and said, "Clever girl." She knew exactly where the girl had learned her transfiguration skills. Miss Granger was then hit with a snowball that caused her to fall down. "Those boys. This has to be stopped." She turned to leave again, but once again Albus stopped her.

"One moment, Minerva." She watched as a hill of snow was transformed into a giant phoenix, no doubt to resemble Faux, which then exploded above the children, pelting them all with snowballs.

"Albus!" She yelled. _I cannot believe him!_ "It's bad enough I've got children misbehaving. I don't need you acting like a child as well."

Albus just smiled at her. "Minerva, look at them." She peered out of the window once again. They were all recovering from Dumbledore's large snowbird, laughing. "They're having fun, even in such a dark time. The world is only going to get darker from here. Let's let them be children for a while. It's the least we could give them for Christmas."

She watched as the children began, once again, throwing snowballs at one another. _They do seem happy and no one seems to be getting too badly injured. Perhaps he's right. They're just children, but soon they'll have to grow up way before they should. But that doesn't have to be right now._ She nodded to show her agreement. _I just hope the toad doesn't discover this._

The two of them sat down again, this time choosing seats by the warm fire. They talked of minor things and sometimes lapsed into that comfortable silence. Minerva watched her new Leander chirp and hop around his copper cage and smiled. She was impressed; she didn't know how he did it, but Albus Dumbledore never failed to cheer her up. She was feeling _much_ better than this morning. In fact, she was feeling better than ever. Although the amount of presents was still small, this Christmas turned out to be the best she had ever experienced.


End file.
